Kako to mirai
by Atharu
Summary: Bagi Naruto cinta adalah masa lalunya, bagi Hinata cinta adalah bentuk pengorbanan untuk masa depan. Mereka berbeda dimensi dan rupa, tapi ikatan yang terbentuk bukanlah suatu dosa. Karena masa lalu dan masa depan adalah dua hal yang dapat bersinggungan/Warning inside/Pairing NH.


Well, sebenarnya author punya banyak ide yang berputar-putar namun belum bisa author realisasikan menjadi bentuk fanfic. Mood yg timbul tenggelam karena lepi yang ada di rumah cuma satu dan itupun harus gantian sama kakak untuk magang membuat saya jadi terserang sidrom malas ngetik. Tapi akhirnya setelah membaca salah satu fanfic di fandom sebelah jadiada niat untuk membuat one shoot Naruhina lagi. Bukan multichapter karena saya sadar masih punya banyak tunggakan dan fanfic ini sudah author edit karena ada beberapa kesalahan teknis serta remake dari fanfic yang sebelumnya berjudul **Your Past is Your Future**.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

 **Warning : AU, Typos, EYD yg masih ada kekurangan, Long one shoot,** **plot twist,** **dll**

 **Kako to mirai :** **過去と未来**

 **Inspirated by Kiaraa : Elucidate**

 **Nb : Kalimat yang di** **-b** **olt menceritakan Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasa nasi putih yang masih hangat begitu hambar. Bintik papila di lidahnya tak mengecap rasa apapun, meski garam sudah ditabur tetap saja tak memberi perbedaan rasa. Sendok yang beradu dengan piring terdengar mengetuk, tak ada lauk bukan masalah. Namun, kali ini rasanya Naruto ingin muntah. Mata shapire biru itu menatap ke depan, sosok wanita pendamping hidup sedang makan dengan khidmat. Sendok demi sendok nasi di pindahkan ke mulut untuk dikunyah, dilihat bagaimanapun Hinata seolah merasakan masakan terenak di dunia. Sendok diletakkan secara terbalik di pinggir piring, nasi tanpa lauk telah habis dimakan Hinata.

Naruto terpaku, tetap bergeming membiarkan udara menyapu uap panas pada piringnya. Sarapan mendingin tanpa tersentuh. Tangannya mengepal erat, urat biru terlihat menjalar ketika memegang sendok. Biru tajam itu menghujam tepat pada sang istri. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat kesal. Hidup sederhana di desa kecil dengan pekerjaan petani bukan perkara. Uang yang hanya bisa membeli beras bukan alasan untuk mengkerutkan kening.

"Naruto-kun nasimu belum habis." Suara halus itu berbunyi, mendengung seperti lebah yang menyengat di gendang telinga. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berharap istrinya lebih baik diam saja. "Apa kau ingin tam –"

"Aku selesai, terima kasih." Piring penuh disodorkan ke depan. Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum menggeser kursinya. Hinata memandang bingung, suaminya terlihat seperti terlilit masalah. Bibir wanita beriris lavender itu hendak terbuka, namun tertutup lagi ketika Naruto menyelah. "Aku akan ke pasar." Secara tidak langsung Naruto menolak menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama dengan Hinata.

Jari-jari Hinata saling menggenggam, tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk membuat Naruto kembali ke pribadinya yang semula, seorang suami yang perhatian dengan senyum cerah seperti mentari di ufuk timur. Iris putih itu memandang senduh pada pintu kayu yang menutup kasar, andai ia punya kesalahan lebih baik Naruto bicara padanya. Punggung kecil itu disandarkan di kursi. Mencoba mencari setitik ketegaran, wanita berambut biru gelap itu meraba perutnya yang buncit. Sudah seminggu suaminya tak lagi mengelus sang calon anak.

"Ada apa dengamu Naruto-kun?" Pigmen kulit putih gadingnya memucat seperti kekurangan darah. Perubahan perangai Naruto tak dapat Hinata mengerti. Lelaki yang telah berbagi kasur dan atap itu jauh lebih dingin, bicara singkat namun terkesan menyayat, apalagi beredar kabar burung jika Naruto kini lebih sering terlihat di tepi danau pada malam hari. Kata orang-orang suaminya sudah terkena guna-guna seorang _elvish_. "Itu tidak boleh." Gumam Hinata parau. Makhluk dengan sebutan _e_ _lvish_ adalah kutukan, menurut legenda _elvish_ merupakan suatu kaum peri. Mereka makhluk unvisual, cahaya dan sayap adalah ciri khas mereka. Sering di ceritakan hidup di hutan atau danau. Namun, tetap saja mereka tidak boleh berhubungan dengan manusia. Mereka berada dalam alam yang berbeda, seorang _elvish_ akan memakan energi kehidupan manusia, oleh karena itu mereka terlarang, indah namun beracun.

"Aku harus menemui Sakura-san."

.

oOo

.

Sepeda angin disandarkan di bawah pohon Akasia tua. Rerumputan setinggi lutut membentuk fatamorgana kasur hijau. Angin semilir menggesek dedaunan hijau, melodi alam seperti suling yang ditiup bagai _tune_ indah yang memenuhi tepi danau. Naruto duduk melamun, melempar krikil membentuk riak air yang melingkar. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan, dadanya naik turun sesuai napasnya. Sedikit rasa sesal berlaku kasar pada Hinata mencubit hatinya, apalagi ia tahu bahwa Hinata sedang mengandung, namun pekatnya kecewa dan marah lebih memenuhi di dada. Bukan maksud Naruto mendiamkan Hinata, ia hanya ingin istrinya sendiri menceritakan sebuah kebenaran padanya. Tapi, semua gestur diamnya malah tak membuahkan hasil. Hinata tetap bersikap seperti biasanya, kewajiban sebagai istri dilakukan tanpa beban seolah-olah ia memang tak mempunyai kesalahan. Naruto kesal, sebagai seorang suami ia malah tidak diberi tahu tentang sebuah rahasia yang menyangkut dirinya sendiri.

Rahasia itu mungkin akan tetap menjadi rahasia andai dirinya tidak membersihkan gudang belakang rumah. Sebuah kertas lusuh Naruto temukan di celah lemari, terbungkus oleh kain percah bekas pakaian dia berpikir itu hanya kertas bekas, namun setelah diamati dan dibaca ulang, ada sebuah cerita panjang di sana. Mata Naruto membulat, coretan tinta hitam berderet itu sangat ia kenal. Bohong jika ia merasa asing dengan gaya menulisnya sendiri. Tulisan yang berderet rapi, menampilkan visualisasi tentang hal yang sempat mampir dalam kehidupannya. Tabir yang menutup masa lalunya berputar di kehidupannya yang sekarang.

.

 **Saat itu bulan purnama, penduduk** **desa** **sudah tertidur di rumah kayu mereka.** **Aku tidak bisa tidur,** **nampaknya** **rasa kantuk enggan menghampiriku.** **Malam di tepi danau sangat sunyi, suara jangkrik menyambutku ketika datang.** **Aku duduk di tepinya, melihat ke arah air danau yang memantulkan bayangan bulan.** **Malam gelap disinari rembulan, bentuknya bulat sempurna ketika aku mendongak ke atas.** **Bulan purnama memang selalu indah untuk dipandang.**

 **Di saat itulah angin berdesir dingin, harum pohon** **C** **endana berpadu dengan segarnya** **butiran** **embun.** **Air di tengah danau beriak, sebuah cahaya muncul ke permukaan.** **Aku tercekat lalu mencoba bersembunyi di balik pohon** **, mengintip seperti burung Hantu.** **Cahaya itu berbentuk gumpalan, seolah terdiri dari kunang-kunang yang berkumpul.** **Semakin lama cahaya memudar, berganti** **rupa** **dengan s** **osok** **bersayap transparan.** **Rambutnya panjang me** **njunta** **i, wajahnya terang tak dapat kulihat** **siapa dia** **.** **Lekuk tubuhnya sangat sempurna dibalut dengan sesuatu yang aku tak tahu** **apa itu. Hanya ada satu kata yang bisa kuucapkan. Bersinar** **!**

 **Sosok itu bergerak gemulai, menari di atas air.** **Sekujur tubuhnya seolah terpahat d** **ari** **batu intan, berkilau memamerkan gemerlap** **keindahan** **berlian.** **Ia cantik, cantik sekali. Jantungku berdetak berlebihan mengikuti irama tariannya.** **Apakah itu** _ **elvish**_ **?** **Makhluk yang konon hanya menampakan diri di saat malam bulan purnama.** **Dia** **bergerak semakin cepat, mataku** **ikut bergulir u** **ntuk mengikuti** **gerakan** **nya.** **Hatiku tak bisa berdusta jika a** **ku ingin heran jika** _ **elvish**_ **sangat diburu meski konon mereka mematikan.**

 **Suara ilalang** **dan ranting** **yang kuinjak sepertinya menghentikan tariannya.** **Ia menoleh tepat ke arah mataku, aku yakin kami saling** **menatap satu sama lain,** **namun sayang ia langsung menghilang** **bersamaan dengan degup jantung yang menghentak** **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Guncangan di bahunya membuat Naruto mengerang. Mimpinya berlahan luntur seiring dengan suara yang menyeret nyawanya kembali ke raga. Naruto terbangun secara mendadak dengan membuka iris shapirenya. Ia mendongak, mendapati Sasuke, tetangga jauhnya adalah orang yang membangunkannya. Lelaki berambut hitam jelaga itu memandang tepat di matanya. Mengirim sinyal yang diartikan sebagai permusuhan.

"Cepatlah pulang, Hinata menunggumu sialan."

Sejak kapan orang sedingin Sasuke ikut campur pada urusannya? Suami dari Sakura itu melangkah menjauh, menoleh dengan bola mata hitam yang menyipit di sudut. "Kau– cepatlah mati daripada menjadi benalu." Ia berujar penuh penekanan. Giginya bergemelatuk ingin memecah kepala bersurai kuning Naruto.

"Apa urusanmu! Pergilah sana." Naruto terpancing emosi, bukan karena hinaan yang ia terima melainkan terganggunya bunga tidur yang barusan ia rasa. Lebih lama lagi ia tidur maka mimpinya akan sempurna. "Bilang padanya aku tidak akan pulang."

"Bah, kau ingin istrimu itu sakit, heh?!" Suara mengglegar keras seolah menahan amarah."Tiap malam ia menunggumu sampai tak tidur, kau ingin membunuhnya? Sinting!" Pelototan mata tak memberi efek takut di diri Naruto. Kepala batu adalah julukan yang disematkan Sasuke pada Naruto.

Kerah Sasuke ditarik lalu sebuah bogeman mendarat di pipi putih pucat itu."Brengsek, sudah kubilang jangan urusi kehidupanku." Pukulan kedua ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke. Pria bermata hitam itu meludah tepat di wajah Naruto.

"Bajingan kau, lebih baik dulu aku tidak menikahkanmu dengan Hinata."

"Yah selamat, aku menikahinya, membuatnya hamil lalu menelantarkannya." Tawa gila membahana membuat telinga Sasuke meradang panas. Ia mengumpat, berteriak bahwa lebih baik Naruto tewas mengambang di danau. Seharusnya dulu Hinata menuruti nasehatnya, menikahi orang busuk macam Naruto adalah neraka. Tapi sayang air mata di wanita yang menjadi saudarinya itu membuat ia tak bisa menolak. Sasuke telah memperingati Hinata bahwa ia salah memilih, cinta yang menjadi alasan Hinata menentangnya kini berbalik menjadi pedang yang berlahan memotong umurnya sendiri.

Sasuke tahu masalah apa yang membelit keluarga Uzumaki itu, Hinata sering bercerita kepada istrinya tentang betapa sifat Naruto yang jungkir balik. Wanita yang sedang mengandung itu merasakan bahwa hati Naruto tidak lagi hangat penuh cinta seperti dulu melainkan dingin karena benci."Ceraikan saja Hinata, busuk!" Kaki Sasuke menginjak rumput gajah. Ia sudah muak berhadapan dengan ke tololan Naruto yang berubah menjadi idiot – tidak waras lebih tepatnya. Bila boleh ia ingin mengiriskan pedangnya ke urat nadi Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto merosot ke tanah. Semakin malas niatnya untuk pulang ke rumah, lebih baik ia tidur di alam terbuka daripada seatap dengan wanita yang membohonginya. Dulu wanita ramah itu akan menjadi alasan bagi Naruto untuk segerah pulang. Senyum dan pandangan teduh itu memberikan rasa nyaman akan rumah kecil mereka. Naruto tahu ia brengsek, dulu cinta sekarang hampa. Karena catatan lusuh itu perasaan Naruto jadi terbelah, terombang-ambing menuju keraguan. Apakah benar ia mencintai Hinata atau mencintai orang lain? Andai dunia diputar ulang maka ia akan berlari ke belakang.

.

oOo

.

 **Malam-malam selanjutnya aku menunggunya lagi.** **Bulan masih berada dalam puncak klimaksnya.** **Dia datang dengan cahaya teranganya.** **Meskipun mataku silau namun aku semakin yakin jika wajahnya adalah sosok elok perempuan. Hati ini menjadi luluh, aku maju merangsek memberanikan diri menyapanya.** _ **Elvish**_ **mengepakkan sayap kemilau menyadari kedatangan orang asing.** **Aku memintanya tenang, berterus terang jika tak ada niat untuk menyakitinya.**

 **Telingaku mengirim suara manis yang merdu ketika ia bertanya siapa diriku dari balik bayangan bulan di air tempat ia bersembunyi. "Kau dapat mencium bau ku kan? Aku takkan menyakitimu."** **Sosok itu mulai muncul lagi.** **Kekuatan seorang** _ **elvish**_ **dapat mencium kerakter seseorang adalah mitos yang benar.** **Kedua iris shapire ku** **menyipit tak tahan dengan silaunya, iamengatakan bahwa mataku bias** **buta jika terlalu lama melihat sayapnya** **.** **Dan saat itulah awal per** **cakapan** **kami, awal aku mengenal rasa yang disebut dengan jatuh cinta.**

 **Kepakan sayap i** **t** **u menyelubungi** **dirinya sendiri** **membentuk kepompong.** **Jika diamati** **,** **sayap transparan cerah itu seperti embun di puncak gunang.** **Kami hanya diam, aku menatap, dia berpaling.** **Sosok elok itu mendekat lalu terbang disekitarku.**

" **Siapa namamu?"**

" **Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto."**

" **Kami menghindari manusia, mereka mengutuk kaum kami."** **Ia menunduk, wajahnya menyentuh permukaan air.**

" **Kenapa?"**

 **Warna-warni bermunculan di atas danau yang gelap.** **"Entah** **lah** **, kami menyerap sumber kehidupan." Gelembung ia tiup dari udara, menjadikannya tempat duduk transparan. Bibirku tertarik tersenyum. Jantung** **ku** **ini** **kembali** **menggebuh** **dalam** **berdetak.**

" **Boleh mengenalmu?" Tanganku telurur ingin menyentuh kristal yang menggelilinganya, lebih tepatnya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasa kulit yang terbalut cahaya itu** **.**

 **Ia menjauh, gelembung meletus menguarkan harum** **Lavender** **. "Tidak!** **Maaf, aku harus kembali."**

" **Tunggu, tetaplah di sini." Namun ia tetap menjauh dan kembali tak terlihat di mataku.**

.

oOo

.

Teh hangat di mug hanya dipegang Hinata tanpa minat untuk diseduh. Sudah larut malam dan ia tak mendapati kepulangan suaminya. Air sebening kristal menuruni wajah ayunya yang menirus, Sakura menahan napas. Sudah tak kuat melihat Hinata yang tersiksa. Tangannya terkepal erat ingin menonjok lelaki bersuari blonde.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau berpisah dengannya Hinata." Sebagai seorang wanita tentu Sakura dapat memahami arti di balik lelehan air mata itu. "Kurasa –"

Gelengan kuat Hinata memotong perkataan Sakura .Buku-buku kuku Hinata memutih akibat terlalu kencang meremat pinggiran meja. "Naruto-kun mencintaiku, ia hanya sedang mencari suasana baru, lalu akan kembali lagi." Suara lemah tercekat putus-putus melalui pita suara. Kepercayaan itu dilimpahkan Hinata pada sosok sang suami. Ingatan masa lalu tentang dirinya dan Naruto yang saling menghasihi tak pernah Hinata lupakan. "Anak ini adalah buktinya." Kandungannya berusia tujuh bulan, cukup rentan jika tetap harus memaksakan diri mencari Naruto ke danau. Sakura menatap prihatin, semakin lama tubuh Hinata kurus dengan tulang yang menonjol seolah daging yang melekat tersedot entah kemana.

Pintu terjeblak kasar. Sakura melihat suaminya datang dengan wajah masam, ada lecet di sudut bibirnya. Sakura tahu, Sasuke gagal menyeret si pirang. Mata onix ber iris hitam pekat malam memandang pada istrinya serta pada Hinata yang masih sedikit tergugu. "Hinata." Suaranya rendah penuh intimidasi.

"Kau lebih baik tidur disini."

"Aku akan pulang." Keras kepala, lengan Hinata ditahan oleh Sasuke. Ketakutan tercetak di wajah pias Hinata yang melihat saudara tuanya menatap dengan mata merah. Gebrakan meja mengejutkan Sakura, sudah tak dipungkiri lagi jika Sasuke sedang kalap.

"Berani melangkah keluar aku akan mematahkan kakimu."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berseruh lantang. Tak ingatkah suaminya itu jika kini Hinata sedang mengandung dan terluka? Lengan Sasuke digosok pelan oleh Sakura. "Sudah cukup, jangan buat Hinata takut." Ia sandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, telinga Sakura mendengar gejolak gemuruh beresonansi.

Meski sedikit terseok tapi Hinata memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Ia tak boleh meninggalkan rumah terlalu lama, takut jika Naruto pulang tak ada yang menyambutnya. Sakura hendak mencegah namun lebih dulu ia dicegah oleh suaminya. "Biarkan dia pergi. Semoga pagi nanti ada berita suami gilanya itu tenggelam di danau." Mata merah belum kembali normal. Wanita dengan iris zamrud itu semakin nelangsa, berharap agar angin segar segerah bertiup di keluarga Uzumaki.

.

Jalan setapak di malam hari begitu berbahaya, salah melangka maka kau akan terjun ke jurang gelap yang menganga. Berat di perut yang ditanggung Hinata memperlambat tetap menapak jalan berbatu, jarak rumahnya dengan Sakura cukup jauh tapi Hinata meneguhkan tekad. Kakinya terantuk batu, perutnya terasa ditendang dari dalam. "Tidak apa-apa, Ibu baik-baik saja." Komunikasi satu arah sering dilakukan Hinata, dengan mengelus permukaan abdomennya Hinata tahu bahwa janinnya sedang aktif bergerak. "Tumbuhlah dengan baik sayang." Seulas senyum terpatri di bibir pucat. Tendangan lagi dirasakan oleh Hinata, ia menganggap anaknya mengerti.

Di kabut malam yang rendah, rumah kayunya nampak gelap. Penerangan belum dinyalakan, pertanda Naruto tidak pulang untuk yang calon ibu itu mencoba kuat, kenyataannya memang Naruto mencintainya meskipun itu sesaat. Cinta masa lalu sang suami menjadi bayang-bayang akan guncangan rumah tangganya. Bukan maksud Hinata untuk berbohong, tapi memang ia menerima sosok Naruto baik dulu maupun sekarang. Namun, kenapa suaminya kini mulai mencari cinta yang semu? Apa dirinya dengan segala ketulusannya belum cukup? Naruto, Naruto, cinta yang kau cari itu hanya tinggal cerita. Aku yang sekarang menjadi istrimu adalah cinta masa depanmu. Paru-paru Hinata terasa berat mengubah gas karbon menjadi oksigen, udara di malam hari memang tidak baik.

Hinata berjalan cepat mengambil jalan melewati rumahnya. Jika Sasuke tidak sanggup membawa Naruto maka ialah yang akan menyeretnya pulang. Suara gonggongan serigala menyertainya, ia menerobos kegelapan seorang diri. Nyeri di perut diabaikan Hinata, prioritasnya adalah Naruto dan selamanya Naruto. Cinta butanya adalah keegoisan, jika Naruto melangkah mundur maka ia akan berlari mengejar. Uap-uap panas keluar dari lubang pernapasan, Hinata terengah kelelahan.

"Naruto-kun, kau dimana?" Bayangan pohon seperti dinding pemisah. Ranting-ranting tajam merobek epidermis hingga memunculkan bintik liquid merah. "Kumohon pulanglah." Teriakannya teredam sahutan sekelompok anjing di balik bukit. Sebuah cahaya mentereng di tepi danau, rambut kuning terlihat berpendar dengan cahaya itu. Hinata menahan napas, Naruto tak boleh bertemu dengan _elvish_. Kakinya berlari semakin cepat, kedua tangannya memegangi area perut. Sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai sosok dewasa lelaki yang melangkah menuju tengah danau.

Jeritan Hinata membuat Naruto terkejut. Cahaya putih yang telah ia tunggu ketika bulan purnama seketika meredup hilang. Punggungnya ditubruk oleh wanita berambut biru gelap. Rengkuhan tangan mencoba menahannya agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh. "Jangan," Isak tangis itu terdengar putus asa. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Lepaskan Hinata. Kau merusak semuanya." Tubuh yang lebih besar mendorong agar mereka tersandung hampir terjatuh, luka di hati ditorehkan.

"Kau mencintaiku tidak bisa meninggalkan ku." Suara semakin serak mengorek tenggorokan.

"Sadarlah Hinata, bukan kau yang selama ini kucintai." Naruto mencengkram bahu yang buat aku semakin melukaimu. "Pulanglah Hinata." Keningnya menyentuh dahi Hinata. "Cobalah menerima bahwa bukan kau yang selama ini kucari."

Jarum kasat mata menusuk di tiap udara yang Hinata coba hirup. Jantungnya melemah seiring dengan pukulan batin yang ia terima. "Lalu kenapa bisa anak ini ada jika kau tak mencintaiku. Apa kau pikir hubungan kita adalah kesalahan?"

Wajah penuh penyesalan bukan hal yang ingin Hinata lihat pada sosok yang selama ini telah menyediakan tempat berpulang kepadanya. "Aku– menyesal. Kau mengetahui aku mencintai wanita lain namun kau tak memberitahuku. Menjebakku pada ilusi perasaan yang kau namakan cinta."

Genggaman di baju Naruto menguat. Bibir Hinata memerah menahan rasa sesak yang akan meledak jika ia melepaskan Naruto. "Ti-tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, tapi kumohon jangan meninggalkanku." Wanita cantik itu mengibah memohon sebuah pengertian pada Naruto. Baju basanya mendekap setiap relung tulang menjadi sekaku es. Jika dengan ini Naruto tetap mau tinggal maka Hinata akan terus melakukannya.

"Tidak Hinata, jangan begini. Kau wanita yang baik, aku tidak ingin melukaimu lebih dalam."

Kau bahkan telah menusukkan pisau pada jantungku, Naruto-kun.

Obsesi telah menyelami mata hati Naruto. Dirinya ingin bertemu perasaan cinta di masa lalu, jika benar dirinya salah mencintai maka ia rela meninggalkan apa yang ia punya sekarang. Namun, meskipun begitu dia masih punya rasa kasian melihat Hinata yang sangat tersakiti. Wanita itu juga sedang mengandung darah dagingnya, tegakah ia mencampakkan Hinata.

Tega, Hinata saja tega membohongiku.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, aku juga akan pulang." Mau tak mau Naruto harus sedikit bersabar. Untuk kali ini ia memilih rasa kasihannya untuk tidak membiarkan Hinata seperti ini.

Binar penuh rasa syukur terpantul lewat lensa putih sang wanita. Bulan purnama terhalang oleh awan. "Terima kasih Naruto-kun." Hinata menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto, telapak besar itu sudah lama tak bersentuhan dengan tangannya.

.

oOo

.

Malam dengan angin dingin adalah perpaduan yang pas untuk membuat Hinata mengigil. Selimut yang hanya muat untuk satu orang ia berikan kepada Naruto, tanda sebagai ia sangat menghormati lelaki itu. Malam kian larut namun Hinata take rasakan kantuk. Punggung dan punggung saling bersinggung, tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali diantara mereka.

Rengkuhan tangan menjalar di balik bahu Naruto. Tangan kecil yang sekarang terlihat kurus, padahal selama ini ia lihat Hinata makan dengan lahap tapi kenapa tangannya sekurus ini. "Kau tak ingin berbicara dengan anakmu?" Hinata mencari lengan Naruto, menggiringnya menuju tempat sang calon anak tumbuh. "Dia bahkan sudah bergerak."

Naruto berbalik menghadap perabanya merasakan gerakan kecil di perut Hinata, makhluk kecil yang kini menjadi , Naruto tak membenci anaknya tapi menyesali arti keberadaannya. "Hinata, kumohon katakan yang sejujurnya tentang peri itu."

"Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu." Nadanya mendesak ingin pembenaran.

Hinata menghindari sorot meminta. "Yang aku tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku, Naruto-kun."

"Itu dulu sebelum aku mengetahui kebenarannya." Suara beroktaf tinggi menampar keteguhan Hinata. "Aku mencintainya sebelum bertemu denganmu kan? Tulisan yang kutulis bukanlah sebuah kebohongan."

Sakit, hancur, betapa berat mencintai sosok Naruto saat kata dan perbuatan kasar menoreh namun selalu dapat dimaafkan oleh Hinata. Ia tak tahu, apakah dirinya egois atau hanya seseorang yang tengah berjuang. Napas panjang ditarik lama, melihat Naruto frsutasi adalah hal yang tak ingin ia lihat, apalagi itu karenanya. "Dia hanya kaum peri, mereka bisa memanipulasi apapun Naruto-kun."

"Tapi kenapa hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintai sosok itu? Aku merasa kebingungan, setidaknya dengan bertemu dengannya aku bisa tahu apa keputusan yang aku ambil."

Jangan! jerit Hinata tercekat di tenggorokan. Suaminya tidak boleh bertemu dengan peri sialan yang telah memadamkan cinta Naruto untuk dirinya. "Di-dia yang meninggalkan Naruto-kun." Sebuah kebohongan terajut dari lidah Hinata. Apapun, apapun akan Hinata lakukan untuk mempertahankan suaminya agar tidak nekat.

"Kau berbohong. Ditulisanku tercatat bahwa kami saling mencintai, bahkan hanya di depanku ia mau bernyanyi. Sebuah hal terlarang yang dilakukan seorang peri terhadap manusia. Faktanya aku yang meninggalkannya."

"Kali ini aku yang akan menjemputnya." Keyakinan itu tercetak di dua manik jernih Naruto. Hinata terperangah, sebuah kesia-siaan jika menahan senyum lemah terpaksa disunggingkan oleh Hinata. Ia tak bisa selamanya melihat Naruto menderita. Memang benar, semua adalah kesalahannya. Resiko terbesar sudah siap Hinata terima, jika memang perpisahan adalah jalannya maka biarlah ia yang menjadi ditinggalkan. Cinta Naruto selama ini sudah cukup baginya, meski kini hati Naruto untuknya sudah terkikis namun biarlah kini ia yang menanggung rasa sakit itu. Hinata menyakinkan lagi keputusannya, Naruto berhak mengetahui siapa cinta yang ia cari.

Aku akan menceritakannya.

"Pergilah ke danau besok malam, kau harus menuju tengah danau jika ingin bertemu dengan _elvish_. Tepat di bawah sinar bulan kau akan menemukan jawabannya." Otot torso yang masih digenggam menegang tanpa diminta. Akhirnya Hinata mau mebagi rahasia dengannya.

Setelah itu Hinata beranjak pergi, mengambil baju rajut yang sudah usang dan memakainya. "Malam ini aku akan bermalam di rumah Sakura-san."

"Kau memang wanita baik, kuharap kau bisa menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik." Naruto tak melihat, bahu kecil itu mengalami guncangan thermor sebelum menutup pintu.

.

oOo

.

 **Dia datang ketika aku memanggilnya. Aku mengira dia menghindariku, namun ia muncul ketika air danau kusentuh dengan membisikkan dirinya.**

" **Kenapa masih mencariku?** **Kita tidak boleh bertemu."** **Getaran suara terdengar memiluh, "Menjauhlah."**

" **Aku tidak bisa, dirimu selalu hadir di mimpiku."** **Wajahnya yang bening kusentuh dan dia tetap diam.**

 **Kulitku terasa hangat dan terbakar.** **Aku menarik tanganku, merasakan nyeri yang berdenyut luar biasa.** **Dia memekik, mengatakan dirinya telah berdosa.** **"Lihat, secara naluri aku menyerap energimu."** **Butiran putih seperti mutiara menuruni wajahnya yang tertutup lapisan cahaya, entah kenapa aku yakin peri itu sedang menangis.**

 **Rahangku mengeras menerima kenyataan itu.** **"Aku tak keberatan, sebanyak apapun kau menyerap energiku aku tidak apa-apa."** **Sungguh, hatiku telah tercuri oleh dirinya yang mengaku sebagai kaum parafisik. Jemarinya bergerak menyusuri lenganku, ia berkata bahwa aku adalah manusia dengan sifat pantang menyerah.**

 **Suaranya bernada dengan alam, angin menjadi seruling ketika sayup-sayup ia bernyanyi. Hewan-hewan bermunculan, mencuri dengar suara indah sang peri. Dirinya menari begitu gemulai, aku tertarik, ikut melangkah lumayan dingin dengan tekstur selembut kapas.** **Dialah permata yang tersembunyi, kutemukan lalu kusimpan dalam kotak Pandora agar tidak ada yang mencurinya.**

 **Jemarinya hendak melepas ketika aku mengernyit merasakan rasa panas, namun segerah kutahan.** **Aku mengatakan bahwa diriku memang terbakar, terbakar oleh perasaan ingin memilikinya.** **"Aku mencintaimu,** _ **elvish**_ **."**

" **Aku tahu, terdengar jelas disini."** **Dadaku tersentuh oleh dirinya.** **"Inikah yang dinamakan perasaan cinta oleh manusia?"**

" **Naruto-kun, kenapa aku juga merasakannya?"** **Kepalanya memiring tak mengerti.**

 **Aku terkekeh sebelum merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapan erat.** **"Kau mencintaiku juga," Aku berusaha menatap dirinya meski tak mebuahkan hasil untuk mengenali parasnya.** **"Jadilah milikku."**

 **Ia menggeleng pelan. "Ini tidak baik, aku terkutuk, kau masih suci.** **Energimu akan membusuk, kau akan mati."** **Sayapnya tenggelam dengan dirinya yang ikutan menghilang.** **Aku menggapainya namun tak berhasil, diriku dan dirinya berbeda dimensi.** **Manusia dan peri, nyata dan khayal.**

" **AKU TETAP MENCINTAIMU!"** **Aku berteriak mengatakan bahwa aku tak peduli lagi dengan perbedaan yang menjadi sekat.** **"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintaimu."**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Sunyi senyap menyapa di keheningan malam. Bunyi hewan nokturnal menyahut mengisi atmosfer gelap yang dikuasai bulan. Duduk bersila dengan bekas perapian, sisa abu ditutup daun kering. Naruto telah menunggu sejak lama, menanti sinar bulan tegal lurus menuju danau. Sebuah sampan kecil telah dirakitnya pagi tadi, ia sudah siap untuk menjemput seseorang di alam astral di balik danau mistis. Tepat tengah malam sinar bulan menyorot di gelapan, biasnya memantul membuat danau nampak lebih bercahaya. Naruto berlari kesetatan, menaiki sampan dan mendayungnya ke tengah. Gelombang bermunculan di tengah, sesuai kata Hinata di sanalah gerbang penghubung antar dimensi.

Udara mendingin seperti akan berganti musim. Riak-riak aneh tepat di bawah sampan Naruto. Lembayung kilau menerpah setiap inci tubuhnya, tiba-tiba guncangan hebat membalik sampanya. Naruto bisa berenang, namun kaki dan tangan seolah lumpuh, tersedot ke sebuah lubang mirip terompet. Air terasa masuk ke paru-paru, wajahnya membiru seperti mayat yang diawetkan. Samar-samar suara bisikan lirih bergema, membisiki sirinya agar tidak melawan, berkata bahwa jiwanya telah terpisah dengan raganya.

..

Naruto terbangun dengan rasa pening di kepala. Matanya membeliak horror mendapati dirinya tetap berada di tempat, seolah kejadian yang ia alami adalah halusinasi yang bersarang menjadi mimpi. Ia masih bernapas, heran kenapa ia tak berpindah tempat. Dedaunan Akasia dan menjulangnya pohon pinus sudah sangat ia kenal, rerumputan dengan bunga ilalang bukan sesuatu yang baru. Naruto terpekur, nyatanya ia masih berada di tepi danau.

Ia mencoba bangkit. Mencubit pipi bergaris horizontal dan mengernyit bingung saat tubuh kasarnya seolah menipis seperti udara. Saat berpikir tentang dirinya sendiri, seseorang berlari dari jalan setapak. Rambut kuning mencuat berkibar berlawanan arah dengan hembusan angin. Mata biru cerah saling beradu sebelum orang itu menembus tubuh Naruto.

"A-apa?Hey berhenti." Ucapan Naruto tak terdengar. Dirinya ikut berlari ke arah danau. Di sana ia melihat kembarannya sedang bercakap dengan orang lain. "Tidak mungkin." Orang di depannya adalah dirinya sendiri. Naruto mendekat, mencoba memegang raga kasar namun hanya udara hampa yang digenggam. Dirinya seolah menjadi penonton. Dirinya memandang _elvish_ secara nyata, rindu membumbung membuatnya tanpa sadar memandang sang cahaya dengan penuh kasih, mengelus pualam pipi bercahaya dan harus puas dengan kehampaan lagi.

"Bernyanyilah lagi _elvish_ , suaramu sangat indah."

Kepakan sayap merengkuh Naruto, mendekap seolah mencoba memberikan perlindungan. "Aku hanya bernyanyi di depan orang yang kupilih."

"Apakah itu aku?"

Angukan polos dan nampak malu-malu. "Tapi, kita tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Aku memberimu pilihan, lupakan aku atau kau kan terluka." Genggaman tak dilepas sosok Naruto muda. Harus bagaimana ia menyakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak masalah jika terluka, terluntah atau bahkan nyawa hilangpun akan Naruto relakan, katakan cinta itu buta maka Naruto tidak peduli.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa _elvish_ bukanlah namaku, itu nama kaumku. Aku tak mempunyai nama Naruto-kun, tidak akan bisa menjadi apa yang kau harapkan."

"Jika suatu nama adalah penghalang maka aku akan memberimu nama." Teriakan lantang beresonansi dengan hempasan gelombang.

"Tidak, kau akan mati Naruto-kun. Jiwamu akan kuserap jika kau bersikeras."

"Setidaknya mati dengan mengenalmu bukanlah hal yang kusesali."

Keduanya tak menyadari ada pihak lain yang mengamati. Dirinya sadar, ini adalah masa lalunya. Ia telah melawan waktu agar bisa sampai di ruang dan waktu yang ia cari.

Wajah dengan manik bersinar diangkat halus. "Terimalah cintaku dirimu hanya padaku." Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir yang pucat. "Semesta akan menjadi mencintaimu, memberimu nama agar aku bisa memilikimu." Awan bergulung di angkasa, hujan menderah di setiap lapis kulit. "Hisaplah jiwaku karena aku adalah milikmu. Namun aku juga akan menyematkan tanda bahwa kau adalah milikmu."

Sebuah kelopak lotus bermunculan membentuk benteng berkulit tan menjamah rambut panjang yang terurai. "Kau bercahaya, menyilaukan dan berkilau." Kecupan di kening, menjalar di kedua pipi.

Sang peri masih menanti, ia seorang peri yang akan membunuh sang kekasih. Tapi,ia tak bisa menghentikan ini semua. Dirinya juga ingin menerobos dinding penghalang itu, menerima dan diterima untuk menjadi pendamping sang pemuda.

"Dengarkanlah ini, sejak detik ini, saat ini juga aku akan memanggilmu Uzumaki Hinata. Kau Hinata, selamanya menjadi tempat bercahaya yang akan kucintai dengan sepenuh jiwa."

Sosok transaparan terkaget, dentuman kilat menyambar di langit malam. Suara petir seperti ledakan bubuk mesiu. Dada dan jantungnya tak bekerja tersenggal, peluh bercucuran meski ia sedang dalam wujud immortal.

Naruto meraung, mencakar semak yang menghalangi. "Keluarkan aku dari sini!" Geraman serupa singa tak membuahkan berlari, berputar-putar mencari jalan keluar. "Hinata, bawa kembali aku kepadanya." Lututnya bergetar dan merosot ke perih mengeluarkan air berasa asin. Belati yang terikat di kaki ditarik kemudian dihujam sekeras-kerasnya. Tak ada darah atau rasa sakit. Sekeras apapun untuk enyah dari tempat ini ia tetap akan menjadi penonton dari dua insan yang tengah berbagi, saling memeluk dan bertukar rasa. Lotus merah merunduk, menjadi tirai penutup bagi hubungan yang terjalin membentuk ikatan yang saling terkait.

Cahaya meluntur dari sosok _elvis_ _h_ menjadi fragmen serupa dihiasi dua bola mata seindahlavender di puncak gunung, dua bibir terpoles merah mawar yang merekah, dan hidung mancung yang menyembul membentuk rupa cantik yang nyata. Rambutnya berpigmen biru gelap, panjang dan halus. Kristal yang membungkus tubuh bermetamorfosis menjadi gaun satin putih berenda, sayap yang selama ini terlihat bening berganti seperti kaca, dapat disentuh dengan jari tangan. Saling memeluk memberi menjadi harmoni, mereka melakukannya, hubungan badaniah bentuk sebuah penyerahan dan penerimaan.

Napas yang panas menyebar ke tubuh, jiwa dari manusia terserap menjadi makanan. Semakin lama, Hinata sadar bahwa aliran darah tak lagi mengalir memberi tekanan di jantung untuk berdetak. Peri yang sudah menjadi wanita menangis, memangku sosok terpenting dengan kaki yang membujur. Kebahagiaan singkat sirnah dengan kamatian yang menjemput belahan hatinya.

Ditengah kesedihan yang melanda dua orang muncul dari angin yang berbentuk spiral. Mata merah dengan tanda tomoe memancar tajam penuh intimidasi, dua insan yang ia lihat adalah alasan kenapa ia harus turun tangan. Ia mencium aroma menyengat aroma yang menyelibungi mantan peri.

"Kumohon tolonglah dirinya. Aku tidak bisa melihat kematiannya."

"Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Sudah menjadi hukum alam jika dia mati. Belum terlambat bagimu untuk kembali."

Bibir merah digigit kuat. Tangannya mengepal menolak untuk menyerah. "Tidak Sasuke-nii! Kau adalah _elvish_ yang termulia, pasti ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya." Terlahir beberapa menit sesudah Sasuke, Hinata baru kali ini memohon pada sang kakak.

"Aku bukan Tuhan! mengertilah dengan hal itu. Kau juga bersalah, berhubungan dengan manusia adalah hal tabu."

"Kenapa aku harus merasakan kehilangan ini sedangkan kau dan Sakura-san dapat hidup bersama meski kalian berbeda." Untuk kali ini Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa mata adiknya berkilat seperti petir, bersinar namun menyakitkan.

"Sakura adalah penyihir jika aku boleh mengingatkanmu. Jiwa manusia dan penyihir berbeda, energi manusia terlalu lemah untuk bersentuhan dengan kita. Namun, ada satu cara jika kau mau berkorban."

Hinata menoleh cepat. Wajah cantik yang ternoda air mata ia usap kasar. "Apapun itu, beritahu padaku."

"Kau bisa mengembalikan jiwa yang telah kau ambil kepadanya, namun bayarannya adalah kau tak bisa lagi hidup di sini. Dirimu sudah tak murni lagi, sebagian dirimu telah bersatu dengan manusia." Sasuke berharap Hinata mau mengurungkan niatnya, sebuah gambaran gelap telah menanti Hinata jika ia nekad mengambil jalan demi manusia.

Hinata memandang wajah damai yang terpejam. Jika Naruto berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya maka ia berani untuk diusir dari dunianya. "Ini adalah sumpahku sebagai Hinata. Aku akan melakukannya meski itu aku harus terbuang." Ia mencium bibir yang tertutup rapat, sayap kacanya berlahan retak dan pecah menjadi butiran debu yang masuk ke tubuh Naruto. Jiwa yang diambil dikembalikan lagi, untuk saat ini dan seterusnya Hinata sudah bukan peri, kesalahan fatal yang tak mungkin diampuni bahkan oleh kakaknya sekalipun.

"Pemuda itu akan segerah sadar, tapi ingatannya tidak akan lengkap. Ia akan melupakanmu, hanya dirimu saja. Ingat itu Hinata."

Tak peduli dan tak mau tahu. Biarlah sekarang ia yang menanggung semuanya. Asalkan orang yang ia kasih dan cintai bisa memandang lagi hari esok itu sudah cukup. Hinata bisa menahan rasa sakit dilupakan. Hinata yakin meski Naruto lupaakan ikatan yang telah terajut namun hati, jiwa dan raga mereka tidaklah semudah itu luntur. Ia menyanyi, bersenandung dengan memeluk Naruto. Meski hari berganti ia akan menunggu sampai Naruto memperlihatkan kilau jernih samudera.

Lipatan kelopak bergerak konstan. Gerakan jari-jari berurutan menyentak membuat tubuh bangun dari ketidak sadaran. Silau matahari menembus bayang-bayang pohon. Ia mengerang seolah bangun dari hari yang sangat panjang, kemudian terperanjat mendapati ia terbangun di tempat yang berbeda dengan kamarnya.

"Ah." Suara terkejut terlontar begitu mendapati ada sosok cantik yang bergitu dekat dengannya.

Tulang pipi yang berkulit tan bersemu merah. Bagaimana tida, dirinya telah tertidur di pangkuan seseorang. "I-itu, maafkan aku." Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya tetap tak dapat mengalihkan fokus dari putih lembut yang dipancarkan gadis itu. Sangat teduh.

"Tidak apa-apa." Suara itu menggetarkan Naruto. Telinganya seolah sering mendengar suara itu.

"Um. . " Surai kuning digaruk canggung. "Maaf bila sudah merepotkanmu. Aku akan pulang." tubuh tegap berbalik menuju jalan setapak yang mengarah ke luar danau. Kemudia langkahnya terhenti. "Siapa namamu dan dimana kau tinggal?"

"Aku Hinata. . ." Senyum manis tersungging memperlihatkan deret gigi seperti biji mentimun. "Dan aku tidak punya rumah."

"Benarkah? Rumahku ada di sana. Ka-kau mau ikut?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan." Tangan mereka bersentuhan, saling menggenggam melewati jalan yang tak ditumbuhi rumput.

Semua gambaran masa lalu yang ia kejar-kejar terpampang jelas di depannya. Masa lalu dan masa depannya adalah bersama dengan Hinata. Dadanya ngiluh menyadari dirinya melakukan banyak kesalahan, telah banyak luka yang ia torehkan pada Hinata. Wanita itu sangat menderita akibat kebodohan dan keegoisannya. Pengorbanan Hinata malah ia injak dan abaikan. Sudah berapa banyak kata kasar yang keluar dari bibirnya? Sudah berapa sering tangannya ini mendorong Hinata dengan kasar? Benar-benar tidak berguna! Naruto memaki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana pula ia bisa berkelakuan seperti binatang. Hinata mengandung anaknya, namun ia malah memberi beban dan bertindak menjadi orang tak waras. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. Nama itu ia teriakkan tak peduli jika tenggorokannya patah. Dapatkah ia kembali untuk meminta maaf pada Hinata? Naruto berjanji meski Hinata berubah membencinya namun ia akan terus merengkuh wanita itu.

"Kau sudah melihat ke masa lalu." Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Sosok Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan saling menyilang. "Kau terlalu lama di sini, sudah waktunya kau untuk kembali." Lidah Naruto seperti terkunci. Sasuke menyeretnya memasuki sebuah portal spiral yang terbuka.

.

oOo

.

Muntahan darah itu terus keluar dari mulut Hinata. Suara rintihan menyayat siapapun yang mendengar. Hinata merasakan cakaran di dalam perutnya yang seolah ingin keluar. Tubuhnya seolah terbelah, tercabik dan membusuk. Matanya timbul tenggelam hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Sakura yang berada di sampingnya tak menyerah untuk menolong Hinata. Tangan yang dialiri cahaya hijau sudah ia dekatkan ke jantung Hinata, mencoba mengganti energi yang keluar dengan yang baru, namun tetap saja pendarahannya tidak kunjung berhenti. "Sasuke-kun tolong lakukan sesuatu."

Lelaki dewasa berambut hitam kelam itu tak bergeming, ia hanya memandang datar pada sosok lemah yang merenggang nyawa. "Tubuhnya sekarat, jika Hinata tetap bersikeras mengirim Naruto ke masa lalu maka ia akan mati."

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu! Kau kakaknya, kau tega melihat adikmu seperti ini, heh?"

Tangan Sasuke terkepal merutuki bagaimana bisa adiknya mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk cinta. Hinata sendiri yang memilih jalan seperti ini. Tubuh setengah manusia itu akan hancur jika Hinata memaksa mengeluarkan energinya untuk mengirim Naruto ke masa lalu, belum lagi sebagiannya disalurkan untuk kehidupan di rahimnya.

"Tsk, aku akan menjemput si brengsek Naruto. Ia tidak boleh terlalu lama di sana karena itu akan menyerap banyak energi Hinata."

Sakura tetap melakukan hal yang ia bisa untuk membantu Hinata yang sekarat. Sulur-sulur hitam nampak menggerogoti tubuh Hinata, menjalar ke seluruh tubuh membentuk sebuah akar tanaman. "Hinata kau harus kuat, suami dan anakmu membutuhkanmu." Lebih keras dan lebih banyak energi yang Sakura keluarkan, namun sepetinya tubuh Hinata merespon negatif tak mau menerimanya.

"Tidak. . ." Suara Sakura bergetar menyadari satu hal penting. Baju yang dikenakan Hinata sudah penuh dengan darah muntahan yang keluar, jantung itu sudah rusak. Tidak ada hal yang bisa Sakura lakukan lagi untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi." Satu keputusan harus diambil Sakura dengan cepat. Ada dua nyawa yang sedang terancam. Meski sulit namun setidaknya salah satu diantara keduanya harus ada yang selamat. Sakura menghentikan transfer energi, ia membuat cahaya hijau yang menyelubungi tangannya berubah menajam. Baju hinata dirobek paksa, terlihat sulur hitam bergerak menuju perut yang membuncit. Tak boleh ada keraguan sedikitpun. Perut dibelah secara horizontal, bayi prematur ditarik meninggalkan rahim hangat sang ibu. Tangisannya kencang seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia telah siap untuk melihat dunia meski umur makhluk kecil itu hanya tujuh bulan di dalam kandungan.

Bayi manusia yang sempurna, sangat kecil dan rapuh. Darah yang menempel di tubuh sang bayi dibersihkan oleh Sakura dengan hati-hati menggunakan handuk. Makhluk kecil itu menggeliat, menjulurkan lidah ingin mengecap rasa Asi. Tangisan Sakura pecah, bayi yang berada di gendongannya belum menyadari bahwa sang ibu mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa menyusuinya atau melihatnya tumbuh.

Suarah gaduh terdengar di luar rumah, pintu dibuka secara kasar oleh Naruto yang baru mematung, tak bergerak melihat banyaknya darah yang tercecer di sebuah ranjang. "Hi. . .nata." Suaranya bergetar terasa perih. Jasad istrinya terbujur kaku dengan perut yang terbelah. Kaki Naruto melangkah pelan mendekati wajah damai yang telah terpejam. Bau amis tercium semakin pekat. "Bangun Hinata." Tangan tan itu mengelus rambut Hinata dengan halus. Ia mengecup kening sang istri seperti hal yang dulu sering ia lakukan. "Aku telah kembali, jadi bukalah matamu." Naruto tetap mencoba membangunkan tubuh yang telah mendingin kaku, namun nihil. Hinata tetap tak mau membuka mata.

"Kau marah padaku kan? Kau boleh menampar atau memukulku, tapi kumohon bangunlah Hinata." Tangan putih itu digosok agar terasa hangat. Tak ada bunyi detak jantung atau napas yang ke luar, semua kulitnya menjadi sedingin es. Mata Naruto memburam dan terasa panas, secara tidak langsung ia telah membunuh Hinata.

Sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk diam melihat Naruto yang menangisi Hinata, semua sudah terlambat. Hinata tidak akan membuka mata. "Relakan dia, tubuhnya sudah mati." Sasuke mengucapkan tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Naruto. "Menjauhlah Naruto, tubuhnya yang mati akan beracun."

Kilat marah memancar di kedua manik biru. "Diam kau!Beraninya kau menghina Hinata."

'DUAKKK'

Pukulan telak mendarat di perut Naruto. Ia terbatuk darah namun tetap berusaha bangkit. Sasuke lebih dulu menendang tubuh Naruto hingga terpelanting. "Dari dulu aku ingin sekali menghajarmu. Manusia sepertimu seharusnya yang membusuk."

Naruto diam tak menggubris Sasuke, dirinya sadar bahwa Sasuke pasti sangat marah padanya. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke menghentikan tendangannya. Ia menghelah napas lelah. "Pulanglah, bawa bayimu itu. Tubuh seorang _elvish_ yang mati hanya akan menjadi racun bagi manusia."

Sakura datang mendekati Naruto, ia mencengram pundak Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia harus merelakan Hinata yang telah tak bernyawa. Suara tangis bayi menyentak kesadaran Naruto, ia melihat buntalan yang digendong Sakura bergerak-gerak pelan. "Dia anakmu, selamat kau telah menjadi seorang ayah."

"Jangan dekatkan dia padaku –"

"Aku telah berdosa, aku telah membunuh Hinata, membunuh ibunya." Naruto menampari dirinya sendiri. Tangannya bergetar takut jika ia menyentuh bayi tersebut akan tertular dosa yang telah ia buat.

Sakura geram dengan tingkah Naruto yang terpuruk hingga tak mau menyentuh anaknya sendiri. "Buka matamu bodoh. Kau pikir dengan menghukum dirimu seperti itu Hinata akan hidup? Dia mencintaimu dengan tulus, bahkan telah memberimu seorang putra." Sakura menarik kerah Naruto. Memaksa lelaki yang baru menjadi ayah itu memandang pada emerald hijau yang menyiratkan kekecewaan. "Setidaknya kau harus hidup demi bayimu, anak kalian."

Bayi yang masih beberapa jam terlahir itu menangis. Tangan mungil itu bergerak ke udara ingin menyentuh sesuatu. Rambut tipis yang menghiasai kepala kecilnya bewarna kuning, sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Perlahan Naruto menyentuh kulit sang bayi, ia semakin terguguh. Naruto mengambilnya dengan tangan gemetar lalu memeluknya erat. "Maafkan Ayah." Naruto menciumi bayinya. Nyawa yang telah pergi terganti dengan sosok baru.

"Cepat pulanglah, tidurkan anakmu. Aku akan membawa jasad Hinata ke danau."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya tak mengerti.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidah. "Hinata yang mati adalah sosok setengah manusia setengah peri. Wujudnya masih berupa energi, tak bisa musnah hanya beganti rupa. Tunggulah beberapa bulan atau lebih maka kau akan melihat sosok istrimu. Ck, siklus hidup _elvish_ memang merepotkan."

.

oOo

.

Naruto tidak bisa terlalu lama ke pasar untuk menjual hasil bumi. Semenjak anaknya telah bisa merangkak, Naruto tidak mau jauh dari anaknya. Pagi-pagi sekali ia akan membuatkan bubur sesuai dengan apa yang diresepkan Sakura, jika sampai siang ia masih berada di pasar atau di ladang maka ketika pulang ia akan menemui Sasuke di beranda rumah dengan si kecil Uzumaki berada di gendongannya. Bayi yang telah ia namai Boruto itu berkembang cukup baik meski terlahir sebagai premature, malah sudah bisa mengenali dirinya sebagai ayah. Akan rewel jika tahu Naruto akan pergi mencari nafkah. Dan ketika malam Naruto akan menidurkan anaknya dengan mendongengkan cerita mengenai mendiang sang ibu. Berkata bahwa ibunya adalah sosok wanita tercantik di muka bumi ini. Diam-diam sebelum ke pasar Naruto akan memutar haluan, menuju ke sebuah danau untuk menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Saat itu angin timur bertiup membawa bau hujan. Naruto yang membawa Boruto ke pasar karena ada perayaan harus segerah pulang karena awan gelap menggulung di angkasa. Naruto berlari, mendekap erat sang anak. Tepat di jalan setapak yang bercabang ia berhenti, dirinya menoleh ke arah jalan yang menuju danau. Naruto terpaku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat ia kenal, kakinya menapak keras ke tanah, berlari dan berlari menyosong sesuatu di ujung.

Seseorang dengan satin putih duduk di tepi memainkan air. Rambut panjangnya terurai menyentuh rerumputan. Mata serupa mutiara menoleh ke belakang, menatap pada sosok yang terengah mengatur napas. Bibir itu menampilkan senyum yang sudah lama Naruto rindukan.

"Hujan akan turun, rumahku ada di dekat sini." Naruto mengatur suaranya. "Jadi, maukah kau ke rumahku, sekali lagi?" Tangannya terulur ke depan, menunggu sambutan dari seseorang yang menjadi ibu dari anaknya.

"Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**

 **17/08/2015**

 **At** **h** **aru_u**

Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic saya. Maaf jika ada yang merasa bingung karena alurnya maju-mundur atau pergantian toko yang mendadak. Maaf juga jika endingnya kurang greget haha. Author sadar bahwa karya author tidak luput dari kesalahan jadi kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Semoga kalian bisa terhibur dan bersedia meninggalkan jejak berupa riview.

Jika ada yang bilang Fic ini plagiat dari Your Past is Your Future di fandom Naruto (Karena banyak judul sama di fandom lain), mungkin anda tidak melihat nama authornya yang adalah saya sendiri, saya hanya merubah judul dan beberapa isi cerita yang hilang akibat sistem error (beberapa hari yang lalu ffn sempat error). Maaf tidak mencantumkan 'Remake' dan sudah saya perbaiki :)

 **Terima kasih untuk : Yuuna, Yudi, Ila, DelisaIcha, Naruto boruto, hqhqhq, sey laa, ryuu, Megane Gals, Ryaa-chan, guest**


End file.
